I would never do that to you
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: One-shot. Jules attempts to make Nora his. But Patch comes to the rescue. Hope you like it


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hush, hush. Everything still belongs top Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Nora's POV**

I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"W-What?"

"You heard me," Jules whispered, moving closer to me.

"But we're related."

I was sitting in a classroom with Jules, terrified out of my wits. And he's telling me that he loves me. Not in a family way. But in a like-like way.

He put his head back and laughed.

"Is that what Patch told you?"

I nodded.

"We're not related. He was protecting you from me. So we'd never meet. If we did meet and were close to each other, like right now, it would form a bound between us. But he wanted to kill you. Stupid, isn't it? He wants to protect you, yet kill you," he shook his head.

I gritted my teeth,

"He doesn't want to kill me. He loves me."

His eyes were sympathetic. He twisted around and pressed play on the DVD Player.

Suddenly Patch and Dabria were on the screen. To watch what they were doing made me shudder. I felt betrayed. Patch and Dabria were all over each other. Not only were they naked, but Patch started to move on the rear side of Dabria. I closed my eyes, unable to watch any more.

"Stop," I whimpered. They TV went blank.

"That's him right now. He's in the school. In a classroom with her. Look me in the eyes and tell me that he loves you now."

Tears fell down my face. I walked away from him towards the door.

"I need some fresh air," I said. He nodded and escorted me out. He walked beside me as we walked to the nearest door. He unlocked it.

I walked all the way out into the football field. I collapsed in the middle of it, sobbing. I didn't want to believe Jules. But what I saw on the TV…it looked so real. As if I'm witnessing them instead of watching them through a TV.

"We meet again, Patch," Jules said, standing not that far from me.

Not being able to control myself, I looked up and saw Patch. He was directly opposite of Jules, leaving me in the middle. His eyes were on me. They were wide and his lips were slightly parted.

After that one glance, my anger got the better of my.

"You lied to me," I spat.

I stood up and faced him.

He frowned and took one step forward. I took one step back, closing the distance between me and Jules.

"Nora, come to me," Jules said.

Patch's eyes narrowed. "Nora. Don't."

"Why?" I asked him.

"He's dangerous," he growled.

"And you aren't?"

He bit his lip and glared at Jules.

"Ah, now I see. You do love Nora. But tell me Patch; who's the girl you've been sneaking around with?" Jules asked.

"What?"

"Where were you just now?"

"I was looking in the biology labs. Hunting you down."

Jules laughed. "Still think I'm lying Nora? He came from a lab."

My eyes were releasing more tears as I bit back a sob.

"What is going on?! Nora?" Patch took two steps forward.

This time Jules came to me.

"Dabria is it?" he asked Patch.

"What about her?"

"A little defensive are we?"

"I don't see what this has got to do with her."

"Everything."

Patch sighed. "I've had enough of this. Nora, let's go," he was about two metres away. Jules was standing right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"What makes you think that she wants to go with you?"

"She's my girlfriend," Patch growled.

"You're sleeping with Dabria behind her back. Best boyfriend in town," Jules said sarcastically.

Patch glared at him. Then looked at me. His eyes softened.

"You think I would do that to you?"

He was standing right in front of me now.

I was trembling.

"It seemed real enough," I whispered. Suddenly Patch grasped my shoulders gently.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," I looked away from him.

"Whatever he showed you Nora, I swear it's not true. I would never do that to you. You're everything to me," he cupped my face in his warm hands.

"He's lying. You saw the tape, Nora," Jules said.

"He's making you see things, Nora. None of this is true," Patch's eyes were pleading me to understand.

I took his hands away from my face and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then turned to Jules. He smiled, holding his arms out for me. I walked into his embrace and kissed him. I put my hands on his hips and very lightly brushed a hard object in his belt. Jackpot!

It was a gun.

I snatched it out and broke the kiss taking a step back and pointing the gun at him.

He gasped in horror.

"Go to hell," then I shot him in the chest. In the heart. And the forehead. He went down and was gasping. Patch ran to his body and grasped Jules's neck.

"This…is not the end," Jules growled at him.

"No. It's just the beginning," then snapped his neck. Jules's body went limp and his eyes were sightless. Patch grasped Jules's body and chucked him down the little river flowing near our school.

When he turned back towards me, he lifted me up and twirled me around. Both of us were laughing and grinning at each other. Once he stopped twirling me, we collapsed to the ground, me on top.

"I knew it wasn't true," I said.

"I would never do that to you."

"I love you," I said, before he kissed me hard.

"I love you too, my angel."

**THE END**

**Hope everyone like it!**

**Littlewerepire7 :)**


End file.
